


Unreality

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Pike still chases after Eve.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Vina
Kudos: 11





	Unreality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He doesn’t even know her last name. It occurs to him suddenly, poignantly—he doesn’t remember what she was _doing_ on that vessel; what kind of officer she was. He thinks she might’ve told him once, but maybe he was too distracted by her beauty to properly absorb it. She could’ve been a yeoman, could’ve been a captain, but he has no idea. He sees her sitting there in the plush green grass, and she looks like a wood nymph straight out of the stories. 

Christopher walks towards her. She’s watching him, smiling wider with every step he takes, waiting with baited breath for him to join her. He’s never felt so valuable, so _loved_ , as he does when Vina looks at him. The sunlight shimmers off her golden hair and makes her lipstick sparkle, her blue eyes wide and dazzling. He’s been to dozens of planets since he saw her last, and he’s still never seen any creature as gorgeous. But then, maybe it’s more emotion than anything. It could be that they _made_ her beautiful, or that she’s just perfect to _him_ , because his heart still calls out for her amongst the vastness of the stars. 

She giggles happily when he descends to the grass in front of her. It looked moist, but it doesn’t feel damp, isn’t warm or cold or anything in particular. It’s a plethora of contradictions, little sensations. He breathes, “I miss you.”

She looks so _pleased_ to hear that. Her smile melts his heart. But she doesn’t say a word, so he presses, “Do _you_ miss me?”

“Mhm.” She nods her pretty head and tucks a lock of silken hair behind her ear, reaching out with the other hand to clasp his knee. He looks down at it, brows knitting together, because something’s a little _off_ —he can’t feel it. “The other you, Captain, he’s... he’s just not the _same_.”

“He wouldn’t be,” Christopher mutters. Illusions never could supplant reality. This must be an illusion now, but he knew that already, he thinks—that that’s part of her world. He crushes that down— _he wants it to be real_. His hand lifts to cup her cheek. He knows it’s soft, but only by memory. He tells her, “I want to stay with you this time.”

“No, you don’t,” Vina whispers. “You want to wake up.”

He does. His eyes flicker open, though they hadn’t been closed, and he’s staring up through the darkness at the ceiling of his cabin. The deckplates hum beneath him, the stars streaking out the viewport. 

He’s aboard the Enterprise, his own mind playing tricks on him. 

He still meant every word.


End file.
